I just have to deal with it
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Crona is invited to live with Soul and Maka. Crona's POV!


(Crona's POV)

I woke up early that morning and got ready since everything was over the academy was still trying to solve my living conditions so I had to stay in my cell for the next couple of days. I wasn't scared anymore; it was a strange feeling… it still is. I didn't feel the need to sit in my corner anymore either. Maka told me I was smiling a lot more, she said it was a good thing but I wasn't really sure.

"Crona… are you awake?" Maka asked as she knocked on my cell door. A smile grew on my face and I ran over to let her in. "Oh, you're up, good morning!" she smiled. "Good morning." I replied. "Well, I just wanted to invite you to over, we're all having breakfast together and we could use someone with Ragnarok's mouth to help us eat it all!" she giggled as the tiny demon popped out my back. I nodded yes. "Alright! Let's go! Soul and the others are dying to see you!" she took my hand and we left the academy.

We arrived at Maka's house. "I'm back, everyone! I brought Crona with me!" she yelled walking in the door. "Hey, Crona." Soul smiled coolly. I never understood how he could be so cool about things. He always talks about it, too. "Hello, Soul." I smile back. "Damn, Crona, you're smiling a lot now-a-days…" Black Star says leaning back on his chair. "Yeah, he is." Tsubaki smiled setting a plate along with others on the table. "Stop leaning on the chairs like that, Black Star, you're gonna fall and hurt your gigantic hot air balloon of a head." Maka said sitting down herself. I hear a gasp. "CRONA!" I turn to see that it's Blair in her kitty form. She runs to me and purrs at my feet. "She seems happy." Kid walks in from the front door. "Ha! Kitty!" Patty giggled.

"Thanks for knocking." Soul looked up. "The door was open…" Kid walked in and took a seat. "So the girls and I let ourselves in." "How's it going, Crona?" Liz smiled at me. "Good."

"Okay, guys I'm done with my share of the cooking, let's eat!" Tsubaki smiled setting the last plate on the table. Ragnarok emerges from my back. "Finally!" he yells. "Ragnarok…" I hiss; I still can't deal with him being so rude. Tsubaki giggled. "Here, Ragnarok, I made your favorite." She throws a rice ball at the demon. "Thanks!" he munches. "No problem, I made a whole plate just for you!" she smiled. "Feel sorry for ya." Black Star said under his breath. Tsubaki gave his leaned chair a tiny push with her finger making Black Star fall to the ground. "Yah!" he rubbed his head. "Told you…" Maka smiled. "Not cool, man." Soul said shutting his eyes. "Idiot." Kid agreed. "Come on and sit, Crona." Maka smiled patting the seat beside her.

We finished eating. Maka and Soul smiled wide and stared at me, the others did the same. "W-what's wrong? Did I do something?" I had no clue what was happening… I had no idea how to deal with the looks they were giving me! "Crona…" Kid called to me and I turned to look at him. "My dad, Soul, Maka and I were speaking and we decided something." Soul and Maka looked at each other. They looked like the people on TV when they were about to tell their child about a new toy they had bought him.

"Lord Death told us you could stay here!" Maka busted out. "What?" I was confused. "You can stay with us here. Unless ya wanna stay in your old cell." Soul smiled. They both smiled and I didn't think I could deal with it, but I had to; Maka is the only person who treated me like a friend… better than Lady Medusa or Ragnarok.

I guess Maka thought I wasn't liking the idea so she looked down and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Crona." I looked up at her then down when she set her hands over mine. I could feel myself blushing. "I-I… I want to live here…" I muttered. I saw Soul lean on his chair with an even bigger smile on his face, Maka started giggling and Blair kept rubbing against my foot. "Welcome aboard, Crona." Soul's smile never left. "Great, now we can all get together without requesting it!" Black Star yelled from behind. "Yeah, we should meet up and celebrate!" Tsubaki agreed. "Whaddaya say, Kid, wanna come?" Black Star smiled. "Sure." Kid smiled back after thinking a little. "Cool, let's meet up for basketball tomorrow." Soul suggested. "Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow." Kid started walking out with the two girls trailing behind; Patty was making a real scene as she walked out the door, but I'm almost used to her giggly self. "Yeah, we should get going too." Tsubaki smiled taking Black Star with her.

After everyone left Soul and Blair cleaned up while Maka and I went back to the academy and got my things. "Alright… that looks like the last box." Maka smiled. I nodded and walked behind her but not before looking back. This place held so many things… could I deal with leaving it? Yes I could. I just needed to get used to things. I held my pillow close and smiled. "Crona, are you coming?" I heard Maka ask from behind me. "Oh… y-yes." I smiled closing the door of my cell.

We walked out. I was actually happy I was out of there. When we came to the house we walked in to Blair trying to attack Soul again, it's pretty weird… I still can t deal with it! She acts very differently around me, she's always in her kitty form purring and rubbing herself against me. Maka said it's because she really likes me and Soul likes that too. But in any case, things have been better… I guess I just have to deal with it.


End file.
